A Little Bit Of Loving Goes A Long Way
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Regina has a daughter named Anastasia, who she gave up to Rumplestiltskin for reasons unknown. Now that Regina is trying to change, Anastasia thinks that it's time she forgive her mother for everything. Begins at the end of the episode "The Thing You Love Most" 1x02 Title comes from Alexz Johnson's song "A Little Bit" Mad Hatter/Jefferson/OC Mad Hatter/JeffersonxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Perhaps you should have come to me if Ms. Swan is a problem you can't fix, I would be more than happy to help for a price" Mr. Gold told Regina and she laughed

"I am not in the business of making deals with you anymore" She said turning back to her apple tree

"To which deal are you referring?" he asked and she turned to look at him

"You know what deal"

"Oh right the boy I got for you, Henry, did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was how ever did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town, you wanted all this to happen didn't you, your finding Henry wasn't an accident was it?" Regina accused

"Whatever do you mean?" he said playing as if he didn't know while taking an apple from the tree

"Where did you get him, do you know something?" she asked

"I have no idea what you're implying"

"I think you do" she retorted quickly and he smiled slightly

"Who is this woman his mother, this Emma Swan?" she continued

"I would say I think you know exactly who she is, I must be going" he replied and Regina hurried in front of him

"Tell me what you know about her" she demanded

"I'm not going to answer you dear, so I suggest you excuse me" he said and they stared at each other for a second or two before Mr. Gold said his final word

"Please" he bit the apple, side stepped Regina and walked away throwing the apple over his shoulder as he left

She stared after him thinking that he remembered who he was and it was all because of this Emma Swan, now Regina was determined to do everything in her power to have Emma leave before everyone in Storybrooke remembered.

But all the way in another country, London, England to be exact, a woman was awaken from her dream knowing at that moment everything was changing in Storybrooke and she had to get there as quickly as possible.

* * *

**So here is the story that goes with my one shot of the same name.**

**I can only hope everyone who liked the one shot will like this story as well and also some new people will like it too!:)**

**Hope this first chapter made you want to read more!^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia drove past a sign that said "Welcome To Storybrooke" she sighed in relief as she continued to drive, it had been a long trip and all she wanted to do was find her family but she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Where am I going to go first? I need to find Rumple" she thought aloud driving around the small town.

It was early in the morning and the kids were getting on the school buses to make their ways to school, she knew that her Grace would probably be going as well but she wanted to make sure that she was here first.

She pulled up to the curb wondering if someone could help her and she was lucky when a little boy and a woman began walking by.

"Excuse me, Excuse me I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for someone" she said

"It's fine, who is it you're looking for?" the woman asked, she was blonde, slim and average height.

"Um I'm not exactly sure what his name is but he sort of runs the town, I guess you could say, um he's always making deals with people, I don't know if that could help"

"Oh no that's a perfect description, you're looking for Mr. Gold, he has his own shop at the end of the next street, I'm pretty sure you'll find him there" she answered

"Oh thank you so much, I'm…Anastasia" she paused before saying her name wondering whether she should give her real name or not, she decided not to.

"Emma" the woman said

"It was very nice meeting you Emma, hopefully I'll see you around" she said before driving off in the direction Emma had told her and sure enough there was a pawn shop at the end of the next street that said "Mr. Gold: Pawnbroker" Anastasia got excited, would she actually be seeing the man she saw as a farther figure after all these years?

She got out of the car quickly after shutting it off and made her way into the small shop, the bell rung as she opened the door.

"Mr. Gold, I have a bone to pick with you" she said jokingly shutting the door

"What is the problem my dear?" he said seemingly appearing out of nowhere

He looked shock to see her standing there after all these years, he came out from around the counter and she hurried into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much" she said

"How did you get here?" he asked

"I just needed someone to remember something, anything about our old world and you did. It was the only way I could find this place, it's not invisible to me anymore" she explained smiling

"So where's my family?"

"Ah yes, dearie about that" he said turning and walking away and the smile slid off of her face.

"Everyone has been separated from their loved ones, I'm afraid that your grace may not be with her father" he said turning back to Anastasia with a look of sympathy on his face.

She wasn't sad no she was far from it, she was pissed, none of this wouldn't have happened if Regina didn't want to be a selfish bitch.

"Where is she?"

"Who, my dear?"

"Regina, where is Regina?" she asked teeth clenching as she got more and more angry.

"My guess, somewhere harassing Emma Swan" he smirked

"I'm going to kill her, I'm just going to do it now and rid the world of her!" Anastasia said angrily

"Alice calm down, we will have plenty of time to do that but now is not the time. First we have to see her plans crash and burn before we finally crush her" he said a menacing grin on his face.

Anastasia calmed down with the use of her real name, no one had called her that in years. She smirked "I've always liked the way you thought rumple"

"Which is why we've always made such a good team"

"Yes, I'm very glad to be back with my partner in deals" she giggled "Now, tell me more of this Emma Swan and other things that goes on around here"

* * *

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**First off let me just say i am so sorry for not updating this in a while, i had chapters already written but then i got a review for this story which made me redo the whole thing, it was a good review which had me really think about what i wanted to write so thank you to Psycho17 for that.**_

_**At first Anastasia was going to be her own counterpart but then when i got that review i started to think that the story would be much more exciting if she was a different counterpart like Alice so that's who i made her.**_

_**I will update once again today so please look out for that and i promise i will be updating more frequently now!**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, Follows and Favs i appreciate them all!^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enchanted Forest**_

"I'm pregnant" Regina said smiling to her love, Daniel.

"This is wonderful, we will have our own family, we'll go away and start our own lives!" Daniel said excitedly

"That sounds wonderful but you forgot one problem, my mother"

"She can't keep you here forever Regina, we will tell her of the news and she will surely let us be"

"When you say it like that you make it sound so easy but you know my mother, she will forbid us to see each other again"

"Then what will we do, Regina?"

"We'll run away, tonight meet me here, have the horses prepared" Regina thought her plan would work, they would run away and never look back and be happy with their child.

Sadly that is not the way it happened, it started out fine but they didn't get as far as the garden before Cora stopped them.

"You thought you could get away without me noticing" she scoffed

"Mother-"

"Shut your mouth Regina, I am very disappointed in you, how dare you try to leave and with my grandchild no less" Cora said reaching out to touch Regina's still flat stomach

"How did you know?"

"Regina you forget what I am capable of my dear but-" she turned to Daniel "What do I do with you stable boy?"

"Mother please leave him be" Regina pleaded stepping in her mothers view of him.

Cora looked to her daughter, many thoughts going through her mind before decideing "Ok, fine leave stable boy I suggest you not come back unless you want to be turned into a toad"

"Regina" he started

"Just go, Daniel!" Regina said turning to him so he could see the plead in her eyes.

He took one last look at the mother and daughter then left without another word, he knew Regina would contact him soon.

"Now, what will we do about this baby?" Cora said looking at Regina

* * *

_**Short but necessary**_

_**Thank you to EvilRegal and OzTheGreat for your awesome reviews!**_

_**I'll update soon, promise!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice had been in Storybrooke all week and had yet to see her daughter or husband. She was staying at Granny's inn and Regina had yet to find out, she and Rumple were together most of the time in his shop but recently he has been busy with a girl named Ashley who she found out was really Cinderella in their original world.

"I'm going to go eat at granny's, I'll see you soon" she told him and he waved her off.

Alice had learned her way around the small town and no longer needed directions to get to where she needed, everything was in a walks distance so that's what she did most of the time unless she was being lazy and didn't feel like walking.

"Hey Ruby what's the special for today?" she asked the beauty as she walked into the small restaurant. Ruby had become her best friend here, they spent many nights together talking girl talk and trying on each other's clothes.

She didn't know Ruby in her world but Rumple informed her of who she was and Alice had no problem with it, she was used to different things and people, she spent most of her time in wonderland for goodness sake, she couldn't help but see weird things there so Ruby originally being a werewolf was nothing.

"Well we have pork chops and mashed potatoes" Ruby smiled at her new friend

"Sounds great!"

The rest of Alice's day consisted of gossiping with Ruby and laughing about the people who came in. This was the most fun that she had in a while and for a those moments Alice forgot most of her problems.

"Ok Ruby, you have fun but not too much fun, don't do something I wouldn't!" she called to Ruby as they went their separate ways.

"Don't worry I won't!" Ruby called back and Alice laughed shaking her head

The girl was wild but she was a good wild.

Alice began making her way back to the shop so she could see rumple before he went home but she suddenly had an uneasy feeling like someone was watching her. She looked behind her to see if anyone was there but no, the street behind her was empty but when she turned back around someone was there.

Tall and lean, dressed well and hair perfectly styled.

"Jefferson" Alice whispered in disbelief

"Alice" he whispered back in the same disbelieving tone

* * *

_**They finally have met up again yay!**_

_**The next chapter will be about how they met for the first time in Wonderland:)**_

_**Thanks for the follows and Favs, you guys are awesome^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wonderland**

"Alice, I thought I told you no portal jumping" Rumplestitlskin said to the 10 year old girl

"But daddy it's so beautiful here, I want to stay forever!" she said

"No dearie don't let anything here trick you, it's all an illusion to make you think it's beautiful, now come along"

The little girl stubbornly stayed put where she was crossing her arms.

"No"

"No? Dearie did you just say no to me?"

"I did" she glared at the man she called daddy but who really wasn't

"Ok you want to stay here? Don't come crying to me when one of these creatures try to eat you" he said and with that last word he disappeared

"Don't worry, I won't" Alice said getting her way like she always did

She continued her merry way on down the road and between the trees and bushes until she caught a glimpse of what she had been following here in the first place, the white rabbit.

"Hey wait, please wait, I only want to speak to you!" she called running after him

After turning corners for what seemed like forever she finally gave up "Oh I've lost him again" she looked around "and now I'm lost too" she pouted

"I should have listened to daddy, he's always right" she was just about to call for him but then heard a very loud noise and loud voices. She became curious, like she always is, and followed the sounds until she made it to a little white cottage.

The noises were coming from around the back of it and when she got there she saw a grand table with all types of teacups and pots sitting upon it.

"Wow" she said

"Ah you have finally made it!" a small mouse said looking at her

"Me?" Alice questioned

"Yes, we have been waiting for you for a very long time"

"That can't be possible"

"Oh but it is, my dear come sit with us and have tea, we have all kinds"

Alice saw nothing wrong with the invitation but was hesitant as she saw many others sitting at the table as well. There was a very jittery hare, a dog and the Cheshire cat that she had run into when she first got here.

She sat at the very edge of the table right near the head of it, she looked around and saw that these cakes also had tags on them, asking for them to be eaten, she picked one up about to eat it wanting to know what it would do but was stopped by the hare.

"No don't eat it yet, we have to wait for him" he said

"Wait for whom?" she asked putting the treat down

"The hatter" the little mouse said

"Hatter?"

"Yes, did someone say my name?" a new voice asked coming from around the cottage.

It was a boy no older than 17 with a top hat on his head. Alice thought he was beautiful, his eyes were green/blue and he had a smile that made her blush, even for a ten year old she knew who was cute and who wasn't and this boy was very cute.

"Well hello there, it seems we've never met before" he said as he made his way to where she sat.

"Um no, we haven't" Alice answered standing up, remembering her manners.

"I'm Alice" she said curtsying in her blue dress

"Hello Alice, I'm Jefferson or as some know me as around here, the hatter" he said giving the back of her hand a kiss and bowing slightly.

"Why do they call you the hatter?" Alice asked as Jefferson pulled her chair back out so she could sit.

"I use my hat to get here and I do magic tricks with it as well" he said taking it off and laying it on the table.

"Do you think I could see a trick later?" Alice asked excitedly

She had seen her father do magic many times but never with a hat of any kind.

"Sure" he said giving her a smile and she couldn't help but return it

"Shall we eat and party for Alice's unbirthday?!" He said

"Yes!" they all answered except the Cheshire cat who floated around carelessly.

"Unbirthday?" she asked as everyone began singing a song

"I'll explain it later, lets just enjoy the party" Jefferson said giving her a wink and she giggled nodding.

* * *

_**Cute right? Well i thought it was when i wrote it lol!**_

_**So what do you all think? I would love your opinions!**_

_**Oh and i know i'm a little late but Happy Birthday to Robert Carlyle who plays Rumplestiltskin! He's in his 50's and still looking good lol!^_^**_


End file.
